


Playing It By Ear

by HeyAssbuttImBatman



Series: Kliego Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bass Player Klaus Hargreeves, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Kliego Week 2019, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbuttImBatman/pseuds/HeyAssbuttImBatman
Summary: Diego isn’t usually one for casual hookups, but as the show ends, when Klaus speaks quietly to one of the bouncers and then motions for Diego to follow him backstage, Diego thinks,Just this once.





	Playing It By Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Band AU
> 
> Also posted late because (as previously stated) I am in fact a gremlin.
> 
> EDIT AS OF 05/20/2019: This fic has been beta read for typos and grammar mistakes.

Diego thinks that The Umbrella Academy is a weird name for a band, but Eudora loves them so he doesn’t put up _too_ much protest when she drags him to one of their concerts. He has to admit, the music isn’t bad, and the seats are fantastic—close enough to the stage for Diego to be able to see each and every one of the band members.

The bass player is pretty cute, too.

He’s tall and lithe in a way that makes Diego think of speed and agility, track and field, a summer spent doing situps and runs and no other type of exercise. His dark, curly hair is sticking to his face with sweat by the middle of the show, though his eyes never lose the almost manic shine they’ve had all evening.

He won’t stop looking at Diego, his gaze so heated and pointed that Diego’s dick stirs just thinking about what it would be like to have that gaze trained on him while they fucked. Klaus, he thinks the guy’s name is.

Diego isn’t usually one for casual hookups, but as the show ends, when Klaus speaks quietly to one of the bouncers and then motions for Diego to follow him backstage, Diego thinks, _Just this once_. Eudora gives him a knowing look when he tells her that he’ll find his own way home.

“Have fun,” she calls after him as he walks away. Klaus is waiting for him off to the side, standing half-illuminated in the lights.

“Hi,” he says. “I’m Klaus.”

“I know. I’m Diego.”

“Well, Diego,” says Klaus, stretching the name out like taffy in his mouth. “You caught my eye earlier, and that doesn’t usually happen, I have to admit. Want a tour of the backstage area? There are plenty of private rooms I’d love to show you, if you’re down.”

He holds a hand out, palm up, and smiles at Diego knowingly. Diego’s heartbeat flutters and he barely hesitates before he takes Klaus’ hand and lets himself be led away.

“I’m down,” he says. Klaus’ smile widens.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> * Short comments
>   
> 
> * Long comments
>   
> 
> * Questions
>   
> 
> * Constructive criticism
>   
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
>   
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don't want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
